1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of integrated circuit (IC) package, and relates to a system-in-package (SiP) system-integration IC chip package, so that the circuit package proceeds to system-integration scale from single-chip scale. The present invention further relates to a manufacturing method of the SiP system-integration IC chip package.
2. Related Art
Continuous demands on small and multi-functional electronic products, especially portable products such as computers and communication apparatuses, give rise to new requirements on integrated circuits (ICs), and it is required to implement functions of a system on a chip. Because of the improvement of the IC design level and process technique, the IC has an increasingly large scale, and the whole system can be integrated on one chip. Recently, from the viewpoint of design, the integration of the whole system on one chip is mainly implemented by system on chip (SoC); however, the design for the SoC requires the time of up to 18 months and huge Non-Recurring Engineering expense (NRE expense), which affects the wide application of the SoC. A system-in-package (SiP) design of assembling one or more bare chips on a substrate, as well as several separated and passive components, only requires 6 to 9 months. By means of vertical integration, the SiP can also reduce the interconnection distance, signal delay time, noise, as well as capacity effect, so that the signal speed is faster and the power consumption is lower. Sometimes, the SiP, as a middle stage of further development of the SoC, integrates all content into one silicon chip, which is undoubted in a Bluetooth device, a mobile phone, an automobile electronic, imaging and displaying product, and a digital camera and power supply. The SiP meets package requirements of the applications, and compared with the convention IC package, the SiP can mostly save assets by 80% and reduce the weight by 90%. One of the key reasons is adoption of the surface mount technology (SMT). The SiP technology integrates the SMT of electronic manufacturing service (EMS) and the semiconductor assembling service (SAS). The SiP, by stacking memories and logic chips together, meets the requirements of various applications. However, devices packaged in the convention SiP package have single functions, and only devices of the same type can be packaged, so that a system function of the package is incomplete.